


Day 5 - Fragment

by moshimichi



Series: ZarcRay Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Ray had never meant for this to happen, but she was going to make it right.





	Day 5 - Fragment

The bag hit the ground with a soft crinkle, glass shards brushing against each other with a merry chime before settling down. Ray exhaled and wiped the sweat from her brow. It had been a long hike to the cavern, taking an hour at least, and having to sneak out of the city certainly hadn’t made it any faster.

Once she finished catching her breath, she bent down to pick up and pull open the bag. Sharp bits of crystalline material twinkled up at her and, bag in one hand, she picked up a few to start her task.

Ray had to be careful. It wouldn’t do to get her blood all over the place. Fragments slotted into place, fitting so perfectly that they didn’t fall out once her fingers weren’t holding them in. Hours passed by with soft clinks and quiet breathing until the moon was low and the bag was empty.

Still she wasn’t finished, not even after a year since the incident. Granted, she had spent those first few months sitting at home with conflicting emotions and not knowing what to do with herself. If only she had started sooner, maybe she would have been finished by now.

But no, thinking like that wouldn’t help at all. Ray shook her head furiously, like the motion would shake out all the negative thoughts. It was fine, she told herself. She was almost there. He was almost complete.

Her hand cupped a cold cheek, fingers gently stroking the fractured crystal there. It had been a year since the incident. Eight months since she started. Eight months was all it took for her to become…attached to the frozen countenance in front of her.

_“Split him into fragments!”_

She really should have been more specific. With the idea vague in her mind, the bracelets had broken that demon up into tiny, tiny pieces that scattered all around the destroyed city. Drained of energy, she could only watch as they fell like twinkling stars around her.

A month before she fully came to terms with what she had done.

Three wallowing in guilt.

A single night to come to a decision, resolved to make it right.

His hair was still a bit too short, his clothes ragged and incomplete, and he was still missing a large number of shards from his flesh. But after eight months of searching and piecing him back together, he was nearly complete. Soon he would be whole and she could wake him up with those four rings locked around her wrist. She leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss against his lips, lashes fluttering against his.

“We’re almost there, Zarc. I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/172143345151/day-5-fragment).


End file.
